Hogwarts read Order of the Phoenix
by HarryPotterfever
Summary: Umbridge will have everyone to see that Harry's a liar so when she finds three books, she gather all students to read them...


Hi, had this idea of making a fiction; Hogwarts reads… so here it is  
Anyway when they're reading I use ' as sign when they speak  
" These are when they speak and not read.  
" Is always the beginning when someone starts reading or end reading.  
Chapter 1 Dudley Demented

It was early in the morning and Umbridge (the toad) had just called all students down to the great hall. Probably some new rule she'd come up with. Entering the great hall they saw her fake grin and decided that whatever it was, it couldn't be good.  
"Hem hem" Umbridge nearly shrieked with her annoyingly bright voice.  
The students didn't lower their voice especially not the Gryffindor's.  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, "I think Dolores has something to say and I think we all would hear her better if we all would be quiet." His blue eyes sparkled against Harry and the others in D.A.  
"Very well, I found this book called Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix." She stopped looking at Harry himself.  
Harry looked at Dumbledore with panic in his eyes; this could not be a pleasant ending.  
"And the minister and Scrimgeour have checked it and its nothing but the truth, and it's not only one book there is three. The first one already named and the others are; Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the deathly hallows." Umbridge were interrupted by Hermione.  
"Excuse me Professor? But isn't reading about someone's thoughts and life illegal?"  
"No not when needed to and I know that the students here must know Potter is lying." Umbridge gave one of her toad smiles.  
Hermione was just about to speak again, "Hermione it's not worth struggling, I'm not okay with it but they will know the truth afterwards!" Harry said giving her an understanding look.  
"I've invited people to read with us" Dumbledore waved his wand as he said it and the doors to the great hall were opened and 7 persons walked in. Remus Lupin were one of them and were greeted with a large amount of joy. "May I Dolores present, Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley, Mad-eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They will be a big part of these books I'm sure of it and therefore they deserve to know."  
"Yes I understand perfectly well who these people are just by looking at them, but must the dog be here?" Umbridge said annoyed and looked frightened at the big black dog between Tonks and Remus.  
"Oh yes I believe Snuffles can't be left alone for a longer time and he will surely not attack anybody if that's what you're worried about Dolores." Dumbledore said and winked at Harry.  
"Only you Umbridge" Ron spat out in a whisper to Fred and George who laughed quietly.  
"I will now read. The first chapter is called Dudley Demented…  
**The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, Square houses of Privet Drive."  
**"Is that where you live Harry?" Cho asked  
"Unfortunately" Harry answered her.  
"May I read again?" Umbridge asked angrily.  
**"Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in their drives and lawns that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing – for the use of hosepipes had been banned due to drought. Deprived of their usual car-washing and lawn-mowing pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive had retreated into the shade of their cool houses, windows thrown wide in the hope of tempting in a non-existent breeze. The only person left outdoors was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four.  
He was a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy who had the pinched, slightly unhealthy look of someone who has grown a lot in a short space of time. His jeans were torn and dirty, his t-shirt baggy and faded, and the soles of his trainers were peeling away from the uppers."**_  
_"A much pleasant description of Harry" George Laughed.  
**"Harry Potter's appearance did not endear him to the neighbours, who were the sort of people who thought scruffiness ought to be punishable by law, but he had hidden himself behind a large hydrangea bush this evening he was quite invisible to passers-by. In fact, the only way he would be spotted was if his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia stuck there heads out of the living-room window and looked straight down into the flowerbed below.  
On the whole, Harry thought he was to be congratulated on his idea of hiding here. He was not, perhaps, very comfortable lying on the hot, hard earth but, on the other hand, nobody was glaring at him, grinding their teeth so loudly that he could not hear the news, or shooting nasty questions at him, as had happened every time he had tried sitting down in the living room to watch television with his aunt and uncle."  
**"Does not your uncle and aunt like you Harry?" Hanna Abbot asked  
"Not really" He answered and looked at Umbridge so she would continue reading.  
**"Almost as though this thought has fluttered through the open window, Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, suddenly spoke. 'Glad to see the boy's…"  
**Umbridge were interrupted by Fred.  
"He's actually glad for something Harry does!" Fred shrieked and George looked surprised at Fred and then both of them gave Harry a hit on the shoulder. Harry on the other hand didn't look that happy, after all he knew what was going to happen.  
**"'...stopped trying to butt in. Where is he, anyway?'  
'I don't know,' said Aunt Petunia, unconcerned. 'Not in the house.'"  
**"Wow she doesn't know" Harry said laughing, "With all her spying, she doesn't know."  
"Yes Potter how very funny." Umbridge said sarcastically and looked back in the book.  
**Uncle Vernon grunted.  
**"We knew he was a pig" Fred and George screamed happy.  
**'Watching the news…' he said scathingly. 'I'd like to know what he's really up to. As if a normal boy cares what's on the news- Dudley hasn't got a clue what's going on; doubt he knows who the Prime minister is! Anyway, it's not as if there'd be anything about his lot on our news-'"  
**"They just practically called Dudley stupid, I'm proud of them!" Harry said to Ron, Hermione and the twins.  
**"'Vernon **_**shh!**_**' said Aunt Petunia. ' the window's open!'  
'Oh-yes-sorry, dear-'  
The Dursleys fell silent. Harry listened to a jingle about fruit 'n' Bran breakfast cereal while he watched Mrs Figg, a batty cat-loving old lady from nearby Wisteria walk, amble slowly past. She was frowning and muttering to herself. Harry was very pleased he was concealed behind the bush, as Mrs Figg had recently taken to asking him round for tea whenever she met him in the street."  
**"Harry you've got an admirer" Bill laughed and Mad-eye looked annoyed at Bill and then he gave Harry a serious glare, "You sure are happy now she walked by so often."  
Harry nodded to the old auror.  
**"She had rounded the corner and vanished from view before Uncle Vernon's voice floated put of the window again.  
'Dudders out for tea?'"  
**"Dudders, what's that kind of a nickname?" Draco said and a few Slytherins laughed.  
"That kind of nickname your mother would come up with" Tonks answered him and caused most students and adults to laugh.  
**"'At the Polkisses',' said Aunt Petunia fondly. 'He's got so many little friends, he's so popular…' "  
**"Little? Not a chance" Ron said looking terrified.  
**" Harry suppressed a snort with difficulty. The Dursleys really were astonishingly stupid about their son, Dudley. They had swallowed his dim-witted lies about having tea with different member of his gang every night of the summer holidays. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley had not been to tea anywhere; he and his gang spent every evening vandalising the play park, smoking on the street corners and throwing stones at passing cars and children. "  
**"Sounds like tea to me…" Remus said ironic  
"Mr Lupin would you please remain quiet!" Umbridge looked at him in disgust before continuing.  
**"Harry had seen them at it during his evening walks around Little Whinging; he had spent most of the holidays wandering the streets, scavenging newspapers from bins along the way.  
The opening notes of the music that heralded the seven o'clock news reached Harry's ears and his stomach turned over. Perhaps tonight- after a month of waiting – would be the night.  
**_**'Record numbers of stranded holidaymakers fill airports as the Spanish baggage-handlers' strike reaches its second week-'  
**_**'Give 'em a lifelong siesta, I would,' snarled Uncle Vernon over the end of the newsreader's sentence, but no matter: outside in the flowerbed Harry's stomach seemed to unclench. If anything had happened, it would surely have been the first item on the news; death and destruction were more important than stranded holidaymakers.  
**"By the way, what's a siesta Professor?" a curious Luna asked Dumbledore.  
"Um, a short nap. But what they mean with it if not that, I do not know."  
**"**_**He let out a long, slow breath and stared up at the brilliant blue sky. **_**"**  
"Oh just like Dumbledore's" Neville said happy.  
Umbridge let out a angry sigh before she once again started to read out loud.  
**"Every day this summer had been the same: the tension, the expectations, the temporary relif, and then mounting tension again… and always, growing more insistent all the time, the question of **_**why **_**nothing had happened yet.  
He kept listening, just in case there was some small clue, not recognised for what it really was by the Muggles-an unexplained disappearance, perhaps, or some strange accident… but the baggage-handlers' strike was followed by news about the drought in the Southeast ('I hope he's listening next door!' bellowed Uncle Vernon. 'Him with his sprinklers on at three in the morning!'), then a helicopter that had almost crashed in a field in Surrey,"  
**"Mundungus" Mad-Eye growled angry, "Always hurting stuff with his spells!"  
**"Then a famous actress's divorce from her famous husband ('As if we're interested in their sordid affairs,' sniffed Aunt Petunia, who had followed the case obsessively in every magazine she could lay her bony hands on).  
**"Oh yes you don't really want to know" Ginny said sarcastically and Bill agreed,  
"Yes Indeed, she just wanted to spend some money."  
**Harry closed his eyes against the now blazing evening sky as the newsreader said,'-**_**and finally, Bungy the budgie has found a novel way of**_ _**keeping cool this summer. Bungy, who lives at the Five feathers in Barnsley, has learned to water ski! Mary Dorkins went to find out more.'"  
**_"Water ski sounds really fun!" a muggleborn girl in Hufflepuff said.  
**Harry opened his eyes. If they had reached water-skiing budgerigars, there would be nothing else worth hearing. He rolled cautiously on to his front and raised himself on to his knees and elbows, preparing to crawl out from under the window. He had moved about two inches when several things happened in very quick succession. A loud, echoing **_**crack**_** broke the sleepy silence like a gunshot; a cat streaked out from under a parked car and flew out of sight; shriek, a bellowed oath and the sound of breaking china came from the Dursleys' living room, and as though this was the signal Harry had been waiting for he jumped up to his feet, at the same time pulling from the waistband of his jeans a thin wooden wand as if he were unsheathing a sword- but before he could draw himself up to full height, the top of his head collided with Dursleys' open window. "  
**"That must've been hurting!" Molly said pityingly  
"He only have himself to blame!" muttered Snape causing the big black dog to bark angry.  
**" The resultant **_**crash**_** made Petunia scream even louder.  
Harry felt as though his head had been split in two. "**  
"You know what they say, two heads are better than one" Remus said and smiled, the black dog seemed to laugh.  
"Well Remus don't you think that would look disgusting?" Tonks asked interested.  
Remus looked confused not sure what to answer her.  
**" Eyes streaming, he swayed, trying to focus on the street to spot the source of the noise, but he had barely staggered upright when two large purple hands reached through the open window and closed tightly around his throat.  
**Everybody in the great hall were holding the breaths and Snuffles were growled low.  
"You said he would be safe there!" Shouted McGonagall and Molly at Dumbledore.  
"There threating him like he was nothing." Molly said harshly and gave Dumbledore that mothering angry look.  
"Calm down, the letter wasn't my best idea.."  
"You think?" Harry said a bit angry with his beloved professor at this matter.  
"… but I do think it will turn out for what was best for you after the circumstances." Dumbledore said calmly.  
"Are you finished?" Umbridge snorted.  
"Yes Dolores it seems so"  
**" **_**'Put-it-away' **_**Uncle Vernon snarled into Harry's ear '**_**Now! Before-anyone-sees!'**_  
**'Get-off-me!' Harry gasped. For a few seconds they struggled, Harry Pulling at his uncle's sausage-like fingers with his left hand, his right maintaining a firm grip on his raised wan; then, as the pain in the top of Harry's head gave a particularly nasty throb,  
**"Doesn't sound so nice, no" Kingsley said with his dark voice.  
**Uncle Vernon yelped and released Harry as though he had received an electric shock.  
**"Wish he had" Harry muttered, people giving him somewhat confused glares while Ginny gave him one understanding.  
**Some invisible force seemed to have surged through his nephew, making him impossible to hold. Panting, Harry fell forwards over the hydrangea bush, straightened up and starred around. There was no sign of what had caused the loud cracking noise, but there were several faces peering through various nearby windows.  
**"Really? The people there need to get a life, that doesn't involve spying on your neighbours!" Ron said.  
**Harry stuffed his wand hastily back into his jeans and tried to look innocent.  
'Lovely evening!' shouted Uncle Vernon, waving at Mrs Number seven opposite, who was glaring from her net curtains."  
**"All very lovely when you shout it" Hermione said.  
**" 'Did you hear that car backfire just now? Gave Petunia and me quite a turn!'  
**"What kind of turn?" Fred asked and smirked  
"Fred!" Molly said angry  
"What?" He said innocent, "I were just curious about what turn they were in mother."  
**" He continued to grin in a horrible, manic way until all the curios neighbours had disappeared from their various windows, then the grin became a grimace of rage as he beckoned Harry back towards him. Harry moved a few steps closer, taking care to stop just short of the point at which Uncle Vernon's outstretched hands could resume their strangling. 'What the **_**devil**_** do you mean by it, boy?' asked Uncle Vernon in a croaky voice that trembled with fury.  
'What do I mean by what?' said Harry coldly. He kept looking left and right up the street, still hoping to see the person who had made the cracking noise. "  
**"So you didn't make the sound then?" Lee Jordan asked Harry  
"Not that I know" Harry said with a sigh, everybody glared at him since they'd read about his 'punishment'.  
** " 'Making a racket like a starting pistol right outside our-'  
'I didn't make that noise,' said Harry firmly. "  
**"10 points from Gryffindor for lying to your uncle and Mr Jordan." Umbridge said.  
** " Aunt Petunia's thin horsy face now appeared beside Uncle Vernon's wide, purple ne. She looked livid.  
'Why were you lurking outside our window?' "  
**"This can't be good…" Remus said feeling really sorry for Harry.  
** " 'Yes-yes, good point, Petunia! **_**What were you doing under our window, boy?' "  
**_"Do they even know your name?" Angelina said looking careful at Harry.  
"Um, well I think they does, but they hate it anyway so… it doesn't really matter if they don't" Harry didn't like this; it was right now a little too personal.  
**" 'Listening to the news! **_**Again?**_**'  
'Well, it changed every day, you see,' said Harry.  
**"10 points from Gryffindor Potter, again for being a brat to your Uncle and Aunt" Umbridge looked pleased with what she'd just done, Snape did so to.

I'm splitting this chapter into two half's just to check if someone's interested in the rest. Otherwise it's kind of wasting time.


End file.
